


Alternative Compensation

by MayorHaggar



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for payment, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Barret can't pay, Jessie offers Cloud an alternative method of compensation.
Relationships: Jessie/Cloud Strife, Jessie/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Alternative Compensation

“What do you mean you can’t pay me?”

“Means exactly what I said,” Barret said gruffly. “Can’t pay you with what I don’t got.”

“I’m a _mercenary_ ,” Cloud said, obviously annoyed. “I don’t work for free.”

“Never thought you would,” the huge man said. “Don’t worry; I’ll get you your precious gil. You’ve just gotta give me some time. Got some big stuff coming up.”

Jessie could see Cloud’s fists clench on top of the bar, and she wondered whether he was going to cause a big scene. She wouldn’t really blame him if he did. He’d made a deal with Barret, and he expected his compensation. It was possible he could refuse to work with them again if he didn’t get what he was owed, and that would be a real shame in Jessie’s opinion. He’d saved her out there, but that wasn’t the only reason she wanted him to stick around.

“I’m not lifting another finger to help you until you pay me what we agreed on,” Cloud said. He kept his voice calm, which was good, but Jessie could still see Barret’s eyes narrow. Cloud might be trying to stop himself from losing his temper, but Barret rarely showed such restraint. Jessie could tell that this was about to get ugly unless someone stepped in.

“Now listen here, SOLDIER boy,” Barrett began as he stood up and started walking towards Cloud. Before he could get there, Jessie dashed over and put herself between them.

“Whoa, hold on a sec, Barret,” she said. “Let me handle this, okay?”

“But—“

“Let me handle it,” she repeated. Barrett stared at her, but she didn’t budge. Finally he shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine,” he grumbled, walking away. “Gotta check up on Marlene anyway.”

Jessie heaved a sigh of relief when Barrett was out of sight. “Crisis averted,” she said to herself.

“I still want my gil,” Cloud said from behind her.

“Yep, I heard you,” she said, turning around to face him with a smile. “Barret is good for it. He might grumble about it, but he’ll keep his word. You’ll get your money.”

“That’s not enough for me,” he said. “Promises don’t buy food.”

“I get it,” she said. “But I have an idea on some collateral I can offer you in the meantime.”

He looked at her more seriously, and she could see that she had his interest. “What kind of collateral?” he asked.

She grinned and held her hand out to him. “Come with me. Let’s talk about this somewhere a little more private, okay?”

He frowned and stared at her hand for a minute, so she reached out and grabbed his hand. There was no way in hell she could physically budge him if he didn’t want to be moved, but that didn’t stop her from tugging on his arm playfully. “C’mon, seriously; come with me.” He didn’t move, so she decided to needle him a bit. “It’s either come with me and here what I’ve got to say, or leave here with nothing but Barret’s promise that you’ll get your money eventually.”

That seemed to do the trick. Cloud stood up and allowed her to lead him by the hand, and she took him into back, in the little kitchen area. The bar wasn’t open right now and they’d just eaten an hour ago, so no one would be coming back here for several hours. That suited her purposes perfectly.

“So what’s this collateral?” Cloud asked once they stopped. “You going to give me something of value to hold onto until I get my money?”

“Not exactly,” she said. “It’s more of an offer; a different kind of compensation to hold you over until Barrett gets you your money.” She tapped his chest with her finger, and smiled when she saw his eyes widen for a split second. “If you can wait it out and keep helping us until Barret gets you the gil, then I,” she tapped her own chest next, “will let you fuck me whenever and _however_ you want it. That’s a good deal, right?”

It was a damn good deal, if she said so herself. She knew how many guys around the slums wanted to hook up with her, and she’d wanted to take this blond hunk for a ride the moment she laid eyes on him. Then he’d saved her ass, and it had made her even more eager to offer up said ass to him as thanks. She’d been looking for a way to get him in her bed, and this seemed like as good an excuse as any.

“This is pointless,” he said, and she could feel her jaw physically drop. “Tell Barret to call me when he has my money. Otherwise, I—hey, what’re you doing?”

What she was doing was convincing him. She’d been shocked that he’d so bluntly refused her, but in the short time she’d spent around the SOLDIER she’d seen that she could break through that normally stoic exterior when she really turned it on. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to flirting and was thrown off when she touched him or said something suggestive, so she dropped down to her knees in mid-sentence and went straight for his belt.

“I’m not about to let you walk out of here without at least seeing what it is that you’d be turning down,” she said as she pulled his pants and underwear down below his ass. Jessie licked her lips when she saw his cock. Not even hard yet and he already looked damn big. “Ooh, and I can see I’m not the only one who has something to show off. This is a nice big cock, Cloud.” She licked the palm of her hand, reached out and grabbed him. “Let me take care of it for you.”

“This is insane,” he muttered, looking at her and then back over his shoulder. “Anyone could come in here and see us.”

“Bar’s not open, and I can hear Barret up there reading to Marlene. He’ll be up there for hours,” she said as she slowly started to stroke him. “Now shut up and let me suck you. I’m great at it, I promise.” She winked up at him, but he still looked uncertain.

“But—“ he tried, but then she flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue and he shut up quickly.

“One blowjob,” she said. “If you still don’t think the deal’s worth it after that, you can walk out of here when I’m done and we’ll never talk about it again.” She knew there was no chance of that. One blowjob was all it was going to take. He’d be hooked on her after that, and they were all going to come out winners. Barret would get the help he needed, Cloud would get something sweet to lessen the sting of not getting his money right away, and Jessie would get the serious dicking she was after. It was a win, win, win.

Jessie didn’t wait for him to agree to her challenge. He was at a loss for words and caught up in her flow right now, and she was determined to keep it that way. She licked and kissed all over his cock, leaving ruby red lipstick imprints from the head all the way down to his balls. It wasn’t like they would be distinct for long though; not when she still had so much more in store for him. When he grew stiff and confirmed that his fully erect cock was everything she’d hoped it would be, she prepared to enjoy her prize.

She rubbed the head of his cock against her cheek, nuzzling it like a much-loved toy, which was fitting since she had every intention of his cock becoming something she played with regularly. Then she took him into her mouth and began to suck, and Cloud groaned. As soon as she heard that sound, she knew that she had him. Though he hadn’t exactly gone into any detail about his dating life, she’d had the impression that he wasn’t much of a womanizer. That was a shame, as he would’ve been a damn good one with the slightest effort, but it was her gain now. There was no lady in his life, or not one who had staked any claim to him at least, which meant his cock was right there for the taking. And Jessie took what she wanted.

While Jessie was a shameless flirt who loved playing around and watching guys get hot under the collar, she wasn’t really a slut. She was actually relatively choosy about which guys she went beyond harmless games with, and had left many a man disappointed when they thought they were about to get into her pants only to discover that this wasn’t a game they were going to get the high score in.

That wasn’t to say she was a prude though. When she found someone she thought was worth the attention she was a very generous lover, and that was something Cloud was now learning firsthand. She didn’t merely suck his cock; she _worshipped_ it. With every bob of her head, every twist of her lips, every wet slurp and every squeeze of his balls, she showed him that being down on her knees with his cock in her mouth and his balls in her hands was just the position she wanted to be in.

She didn’t skimp on the noises or the staring either. Jessie had learned from experience that guys loved it when you moaned with their cocks in their mouths, like they were the best thing you’d ever tasted, so she made sure to inject as many moans as she could in this blowjob, in between the slurps and the attempts to take him into her throat. It helped that she genuinely did enjoy sucking his cock; she didn’t have to try very hard to sound excited about it.

And it wasn’t difficult to remind herself to keep eye contact with him either. She’d loved simply teasing him and watching him squirm, but watching those gorgeous blue eyes of his glow not just with mako but with pleasure wasn’t a sight she wanted to miss. The only time they broke eye contact was when he looked away or closed his eyes, but any time he looked down again he saw her brown eyes staring up at him, studying his every reaction and committing them all to memory.

The further along Jessie got in her blowjob, the more convinced she became that Cloud didn’t get his cock sucked nearly as often as he deserved to, especially since said cock was so big and so worthy of affection. But she couldn’t help but be happy about this, because she loved watching that normally stoic and impassive face express more emotion than she thought she’d ever seen or heard from him. This ex-SOLDIER, so big, strong and handsome, not to mention hung, was completely at Jessie’s mercy, a slave to her mouth and the pleasure it could bring, and she got off on that power like she’d got off on few things in her life.

By the time she took him down her throat, pressing her head down so deep that his balls touched her chin, she knew that he was just about done. He let out a strangled grunt that might have been his attempt to warn her of what was coming, or might have just been him being unable to prevent himself from voicing his pleasure. It wasn’t like she needed a warning anyway. She knew what was coming, and she was ready for it.

Well, she _thought_ she was ready for it anyway, but it didn’t take long for her to find out how mistaken she was. She took the first several spurts of semen down her throat readily enough, but she’d underestimated how much Cloud was going to give her. Towards the end she lost her battle and had to pull back for air, so the last couple of shots hit her across the face. One even landed in her hair and smeared her red bandanna. Oh well; not like she didn’t have others.

“Well?” she asked once she was sure he was done. “What do you think? Are you going to accept my body as collateral until Barret gets your money together, and stick around with Avalanche?” She already knew damn well what his answer was going to be, because who the fuck could say no to a blowjob like that? But she wanted to hear it from him.

He gave her a little grin. It wasn’t an ear to ear smile or anything, but that was fine. He didn’t seem to do those anyway. Compared to the level of emotion he’d usually shown in the time she’d known him, this might as well have been jumping up and down with joy.

“Yeah, maybe this deal isn’t too bad after all,” he said.

\-- 

Cloud still wanted his money, but he decided that if Jessie wanted to offer her body to him as an advance on his payment, he might as well stick around. He hadn’t known what to make of her at first, and her flirtations had taken him aback. But now that she’d proven that she wasn’t just playing games and was willing to follow through on every suggestive comment or seductive glance, he was pretty sure he was going to look forward to seeing her.

“Alright, now that SOLDIER boy is here, let’s talk about the next mission,” Barret said as Cloud walked through the door of Seventh Heaven. Cloud looked around, seeing Biggs and Wedge sitting at one of the tables, Tifa behind the bar wiping it down, and Barret already headed towards the pinball machine that served as an elevator to take the members of Avalanche from the bar down to their HQ. But it wasn’t any of them Cloud was here to see, even if Tifa was as hard to look away from as ever.

“I’m just here to see Jessie,” Cloud said. The brunette in question was sitting at the bar and sipping from a glass, but she’d put it down and was looking at him now.

“Well you can see her all you want while we’re talking,” Barret said, not looking back.

“Actually, I’m going to skip out on the meeting,” Cloud said. “And I’ll need to borrow Jessie too.”

That got Barret to turn around, and he glared at Cloud. “The hell you will! If you don’t wanna sit in on the meeting, fine. All I need from you is that sword when the time for fighting comes. But Jessie needs to be here. You two can talk all you fuckin’ want _after_ the meeting.”

Barret was a big man, and most people probably would’ve been intimidated to have him speak to them like this. Cloud was not one of those people. “Nope, that’s not gonna work for me,” he said. “I’ll be there when you need me, even though I still haven’t gotten my gil. But the only reason I’m not refusing to draw my sword until you pay me is that Jessie’s agreed to take care of something for me while I wait, and the deal we struck was that I could ask for her help any time I wanted. And I want it now.”

Barret glared and shook his head, but Jessie hopped up off of her barstool. “He’s right, Barret,” she said quickly. “I made a deal with him, and if he needs my help right now, I’ve gotta do it.” Cloud didn’t _have_ to do it right now, but he’d deliberately chosen to screw up Barret’s meeting to piss him off. Just because he was satisfied with the alternative arrangement he and Jessie had settled on didn’t mean he wasn’t still frustrated about having to wait for the money he’d been promised for a job he’d already done.

“But Jessie, we _need_ you here for the meeting,” Barret said. “Plan doesn’t work without you!”

“I already know the plan,” she said. She was already walking towards Cloud and away from the rest of Avalanche. “You guys provide the muscle, and my bombs blow shit up. But it doesn’t work without the muscle, and since you still don’t have the gil to pay Cloud, it’s up to me to make sure he sticks around to help us.”

Cloud could feel the eyes of everyone else on them as Jessie hooked her arm through his and walked beside him as he left Seventh Heaven as quickly as he’d arrived. But he ignored them all. None of them, not even Tifa, could distract him from reaping the benefits of the deal he’d made with Jessie.

\--

“Holy…fucking… _shit!_ ” Jessie moaned as Cloud pinned her against the thin wall of his apartment and had his way with her. He was surprised she even managed to say that much, because for the last half hour or so she’d only been able to grunt and mumble unintelligibly.

He slammed his cock into her hard enough that her body thumped against the wall behind her, and if Tifa had been back in her apartment by now there was no way she wouldn’t have been able to hear them going at it from her apartment right next to his. He didn’t know where Tifa had gone or why she wasn’t back yet, but there was no way the meeting had lasted this long. He’d been fucking Jessie for hours now, and it was only because Tifa had apparently had other things to do after the end of the meeting that she wasn’t hearing it all.

Cloud wouldn’t have cared. He was completely dedicated to making the most of this deal by fucking the sexy flirt who’d offered herself up to him so willingly. Within the last hour alone he’d already fucked her on her back on the bed, and then taken her on her hands and knees like a bitch (and she howled like one too.) She got a few minutes to rest after that, but as soon as she caught her breath he picked her up off of the bed, held her by her ass and bounced her on his cock.

Carryfucking her around the apartment had been fun, but there was something about hearing her back and ass collide with the wall on every thrust that really spoke to him. He still had to be careful though. These apartments weren’t exactly well-built; they were about as durable as the money they cost, which meant that if he fucked Jessie against the wall with all the strength that his mako-infused body was capable of, he’d probably do some damage to the wall. He didn’t want to have to pay to repair it, and until Barret got him his gil he wouldn’t have been able to afford to do so anyway.

Realizing that he should probably stop fucking her against the wall lest he accidentally damage both the apartment and his meager savings, he pulled Jessie away, grabbing on tight to her sexy little ass once again as he resumed walking across the apartment and carryfucking her. Her body was slippery with sweat thanks to how long he’d been fucking her, but his grip was secure.

“Fucking fuck,” Jessie gasped as she was bounced along for the ride. He’d pulled her bandanna off some time ago, when he’d had her down on her back on the bed and had fucked her face until she’d had a mouthful of cum to swallow. Her ponytail was undone and her hair hung around her face in disarray. When combined with everything else it gave her the well-fucked appearance of a woman who had just been through a marathon gangbang, only it was all his doing. Cloud felt some smug satisfaction as he admired his handiwork.

But as satisfying as it was to turn Jessie’s playful smiles into wide-eyed, exhausted and well-fucked vacant stares, this was a case where the journey was even better than the destination. He had a blast fucking Jessie to the point of exhaustion, and he still wasn’t done.

Jessie sighed when he put her down on her feet and his cock left her at last, but if she thought he was finally finished with her for the day she had another thing coming. He didn’t even allow her to slump down onto her knees, as it looked like she was about to do. Cloud caught her by the arm, and when she lifted her head and focused her weary eyes on him, he just grabbed her perky tits and gave them a squeeze. Then he spun her around, bent her over the little table and shoved his cock right back inside of her.

“ _Still?_ ” she gasped. “How many fucking times in a row can you go?”

He didn’t know; he hadn’t ever had the chance to really test his limits sexually and see how long he could last. But he was looking forward to finding out.

\--

Jessie made her way back to Seventh Heaven, moving as fast as her sore body could carry her. Which was not all that fast, really. Her legs felt like jelly, her back was sore, her ass still stung from when Cloud decided to spank her while she was bent over and her pussy—well, her pussy had been the center of attention for both Cloud and his dick for the entire day, and she felt it now. She probably looked drunk to the people of the slums who watched her return to the bar.

She didn’t care. She was exhausted beyond belief, but it had been _so_ worth it. Cloud fucked her like an animal; he’d fucked her harder than she’d ever been fucked in her life, and she’d loved every damn second of it. This deal looked like an even bigger win every single day.

There were several people at the bar when she finally stumbled back, and why wouldn’t there be? It had still been morning when Cloud pulled her back to his apartment to exercise his rights with her, but it was well into nighttime now and the people of the slums had a thirst to be quenched.

Biggs was at a table eating food, and Wedge was aiming at the dart board, probably trying to beat his own top score. Barret was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was probably doting on Marlene elsewhere. Only Tifa looked up at Jessie as she walked into the bar, fixing her with an easy smile as she slowly shuffled over and sat down, careful not to move too fast or sit too hard on her sore ass. Tifa obviously noticed her current state, because when Jessie looked up at her she looked concerned.

“Are you okay, Jessie?” Tifa asked. “You look beat.”

“I am,” she admitted. She’d showered before she came here (she _had_ to, with all the sweat and cum sticking to her body), but not even the hottest of showers could do much to ease this ache. “But yes, I’m okay. More than okay, actually.”

“What favor did you do for Cloud, anyway? I hope he didn’t take advantage of your generosity.”

“Nope, not at all,” Jessie said. “I was happy to help him.” And she would be happy to help him for as long as it took Barret to scrounge up the gil to pay him. With any luck he wouldn’t be able to pay Cloud’s fees any time soon.

\--

“Oh? You’re joining us, Jessie?” Tifa had expected it to be just her and Cloud meeting in his apartment to try and get to the bottom of the mysteries surrounding his memories, but she’d only been there for a few minutes before her spunky Avalanche teammate let herself in without knocking. She hadn’t known they were close enough for her to show up unannounced, but maybe that was to be expected since Jessie spent so much time helping Cloud with whatever it was they’d agreed to while he waited for Barret to get the money to pay him what he was owed.

“Yeah, I asked her to come over and help me out with our usual deal,” Cloud said. Jessie had seemed as surprised to see Tifa there as Tifa felt when she showed up. She’d stopped in her tracks and looked back and forth between Cloud and Tifa, but when he just looked at her and nodded she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Jessie started walking towards him after giving Tifa a half-smile and a little wave.

“Oh.” Tifa wouldn’t deny being slightly disappointed; it felt like between Avalanche stuff and working at the bar she barely had time to see her old friend, and when she did have some spare time he usually seemed to be out somewhere. She’d been looking forward to having some time to catch up with him, but she wouldn’t impose. “Well if you’re busy, I could always come back some other time,” she offered.

“No, it’s fine,” Cloud said. “I can talk to you while she helps me. She knows what to do, so I won’t need to tell her anything.” And while Tifa watched, Cloud grabbed Jessie by the hand, tugged her closer to him and nodded at the floor in front of him.

Jessie looked uncertain, which wasn’t something Tifa was used to seeing from the usually confident woman. “Are you sure, Cloud?” she asked. “Can’t say I’ve ever, uh, done this kind of favor for anybody in front of an audience before.”

“It’s just Tifa,” Cloud said, obviously not sharing Jessie’s doubts. “You said whenever and however, right? I didn’t know that meant it was suddenly off-limits just because someone else was around.”

“I did, and it doesn’t,” Jessie said. She looked at Cloud, then back at Tifa, and finally she shrugged. “Well, screw it then. I’d have thought Tifa was just about the last person you would have wanted to know about our little deal, but if you’re fine with it, I guess I don’t mind giving Tifa a free show.” She got down on her knees in front of Cloud, who was sitting on the bed. “I _was_ an actress, after all. I’d never have gotten booked at the Gold Saucer if a little stage fright stopped me.” She looked back over her shoulder at Tifa and gave her a wink.

Tifa felt very confused about this entire situation. Things started to fall into place when Jessie’s hands went to Cloud’s pants and began to undo them, but her brain rejected what she was seeing at first. Even if Jessie and Cloud’s relationship was far more intimate than she’d ever expected, there was no way they would do _that_ right in front of her!

But yes, they would in fact do it right in front of her, and somewhere between Jessie lowering Cloud’s pants and underwear down around his ankles and putting her hand on his cock, Tifa finally accepted that this was actually happening.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she hissed, scandalized as Jessie licked up and down Cloud’s shaft before taking the tip between her lips and beginning to blow him. It wasn’t a question of ignorance; Tifa might not have a ton of experience, regardless of what some of the bar’s patrons seemed to think of her, but it wasn’t like she ‘d never done anything like this before. She’d certainly never done it with a third party watching though!

Jessie pulled her mouth off of Cloud’s cock and looked back over her shoulder at Tifa again. “I’m fulfilling the terms of the deal I made with Cloud.”

“What? _This_ was the deal? This is the favor he makes you do for him? You have to suck, uh; you have to service him with your mouth?” Tifa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. To think that Cloud would take advantage of Jessie in such a way!

“I wouldn’t say he _makes_ me do anything,” Jessie said with a laugh. “It was all my idea, and I’ve never regretted it for a second, even though he fucks me bowlegged pretty much every day. But that’s the deal, yeah. He keeps helping us out even though Barret hasn’t gotten him his money yet, and in return I let him fuck me whenever and however he wants.”

Jessie slowly stroked Cloud’s cock while she talked, and it was only with great effort that Tifa did not let her eyes wander back to Cloud’s cock which she would’ve been able to see easily with little effort. Even the brief glimpse she’d gotten of it before she’d looked away had told her that her childhood friend was all man now.

“But you—“

“That’s enough of an explanation, I think,” Cloud said casually, and then he brought his hands to Jessie’s shoulders and turned her back to face him. “She gets the point. Now get back to work.”

\--

Jessie hadn’t known that Tifa would be there when Cloud called her over to his apartment today to service him, but once she’d gotten over her initial surprise she discovered that her love for performing in front of an audience wasn’t limited to just acting. She had a feeling she wouldn’t have enjoyed this as much if it was somebody like Biggs or Wedge watching her take Cloud’s balls into her mouth and suck on them hard though.

She wasn’t entirely sure what was running through Cloud’s mind right now, but if she had to guess, he was probably just so used to making her drop what she was doing so he could fuck her that he didn’t think anything of having her worship his cock and balls right in front of Tifa. Or maybe he was doing it deliberately, and was as excited to put on this show for the busty girl as she was. Whatever his motivation might be, if there was any ulterior motive there at all, Jessie had never worshipped Cloud's cock with quite as much relish as she did now.

Something about knowing that Tifa was watching her work helped Jessie bob her head just a little bit faster and suck on his balls with just a touch more verve. Jessie would have been just fine with continuing to worship Cloud's cock until Tifa got to see the conclusion, whether that be her doing her best to swallow every last drop of his cum (she'd gotten closer, but still hadn't quite managed 100% success on that yet) or getting blasted with a facial. She was ever the entertainer, after all.

Cloud seemed to have different ideas though, because before she could get him to the finish he gave a tug on her ponytail. It wasn't super hard, but firm enough to get her attention and send the message she knew he was trying to convey. Jessie had been on her knees for him often enough by now to know what he wanted from her, and so with a reluctant sigh she stopped sucking Cloud's cock and pulled her head off of him.

"Get up here," Cloud said. Hearing him talk to her like that, in that gruff, deep tone that he used when he got really turned on, never failed to turn Jessie on. She forgot about her brief disappointment in a flash, sprang to her feet and pulled her clothes off as quickly as she possibly could. She did make sure to give a little wiggle of her ass in Tifa's direction as she pulled her red thong off.

Jessie hadn't known what to expect from Tifa. Anger, maybe? Jessie wasn't blind to the obvious crush Tifa had on her old friend, even if she wasn't sure that Cloud himself had picked up on it. It wouldn't have surprised her if Tifa had been pissed and shouted at them both for what they were doing, but she didn't do that. It also wouldn't have been too big a shock if she'd fled in embarrassment since she seemed like such a sweet and innocent little thing, but she didn't do that either. She just...sat there and watched silently. Her reaction intrigued Jessie, and it put ideas in her head on how she might proceed.

Any such plans on what to do about Tifa had to wait for the moment though, because Cloud wanted something from her and it was both her obligation and her pleasure to give it to him. As soon as she'd tossed her bra aside and slid her thong off, she climbed onto Cloud's bed and straddled his lap. He'd pulled off his shirt while she was undressing, so she ran her hands all along his muscled chest, as in lust with his body as she'd always been and always would be regardless of how many times he cashed in on their deal.

She wasn't on top of Cloud for long, but she hadn't expected to be. It might have been Jessie who instigated all of this and made that initial offer, but once she'd shown him the benefits of saying yes he had been all over her. He liked to be on top, and she had no way of stopping him. Good thing she didn't want to stop him.

He rolled her over onto her back, flipping their positions and moving her body as easily as if she was a small child instead of a grown woman, and she moaned. She loved every reminder of how strong he was and what he could do to her, and he hadn't even stuck his cock inside of her yet.

That was coming though, and coming quickly. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them up towards her head, and Jessie groaned as she felt her body essentially bend in half. She'd been pulled into so many positions since this had started, and he'd helped her discover that her body could bend in ways she hadn't known it was capable of. Impossibly, he was able to get her feet to touch the bed above her head. This was a position she'd only expect someone with Tifa's level of flexibility and body training to be able to pull off--well, if she hadn't had such massive tits to get in the way at least. Jessie's body wasn't nearly as chiseled or trained as Cloud's or Tifa's, but she felt like some kind of contortionist thanks to Cloud.

The one downside to this position was that there was no way for her to watch Tifa while Cloud fucked her, and that was shame as she was rather interested in the other girl's reaction to all of this. But it was hard to get too worked up about this minor negative once Cloud's cock sank inside of her and he started to fuck her.

All thoughts of Tifa fled her mind, at least for the moment, as Cloud hammered down into her from above. It was a fortunate thing for her that sucking his cock always turned her on so much, and doing so in front of Tifa had been even more erotic, because she didn't think he'd ever fucked her this hard at the very beginning. He was never easy on her, nor would she have wanted him to be, but this was like an all-out assault right from the word go. Maybe he was drawing a little bit of extra energy out of Tifa sitting there and watching too, just like she was.

Tifa was being treated to a fucking amazing show, because Cloud drove his hips down and pushed his cock into Jessie with ferocity that he'd seldom matched even after he'd gotten into the swing of things and had an orgasm or two to take the edge off. Jessie yelped as he did his very best to fuck her brains out and grunted with the effort. That even Cloud was straining spoke to just how brutally he was fucking her, and Jessie loved it. A more squeamish woman probably would have burst into tears, but the only tears that might slide down Jessie's face today would be tears of the utmost pleasure.

Jessie came first, and that was no surprise to either of them. She'd always been a sucker for rough sex, and the rougher he fucked her the quicker she came. This might have been a new record for her, because she couldn't remember ever cumming on a guy's cock as quickly as she did now. She felt no shame in it, and did not bother to try and bite back the screams of pleasure that wanted to burst out. He'd earned them with a fuck like this, and he was going to hear them.

"Cloud!" she shouted. "Cloud! Oh fuck, yes, _Cloud_!"

He kept going, hips pounding down against her and cock hitting so wonderfully deep inside of her. Jessie's screams eventually quieted to more of a whine as her orgasm faded, but Cloud kept fucking her so hard that it was a miracle he didn't break the bed. (They _had_ broken the bed at her place two nights ago, but she'd considered the cost to replace it as a more than fair exchange for the orgasm he'd fucked her to in the process of breaking the bed.)

Cloud gave her no warning when his end was approaching, but she'd known it anyway. She'd been fucked by him often enough now to be able to read all of his signals with very little difficulty, so it came as no surprise to her when he suddenly let out a half-grunt, half-growl and began to cum inside of her.

"Are you...?" Tifa whispered. Jessie's eyes had been in the process of rolling back in her head, but they snapped back open now at hearing Tifa's voice. She'd been silent for so long that she could've left the apartment quietly and Jessie would have never known, bent in half as she was and unable to see. But she hadn't left, obviously. She'd been watching quietly, but she hadn't been able to stay silent when she realized what was happening.

"That's right," Jessie managed to say. Cloud pulled out of her after he was done and allowed her legs to revert to their natural position, and Jessie immediately turned her head to look at Tifa. She knew it wouldn't be long before Cloud was moving her into another position and getting right back to it; his mako enhancements made sure that he could keep going well into the night or even the next morning, assuming he hadn't fucked her into a coma by then. She needed to make the most of what little time she had between rounds.

"He just came inside of me," she said. She could see Tifa's red eyes were wide, and her massive chest rose and fell quickly in that white top. She was clearly affected by what she'd just seen, and that's why she hadn't left but instead took a seat and watched them. Jessie thought she knew what that meant, and she took it upon herself to try and encourage Tifa to summon the courage to take that step and reach out for what she wanted.

"He just came inside of me, and he fucked me _so_ hard. He could fuck you just as hard, if you get up out of that chair and join us in this bed."

Tifa gasped, and out of the corner of her eye Jessie could see that even Cloud looked surprised at her suggestion. "M-me?" Tifa stammered. "With you?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jessie said. "The bed might be a little crowded with all three of us crammed on it, but I wouldn't mind being pushed up close against you, Tifa." She gave the black-haired woman a flirty wink.

Tifa licked her lips and brushed her hair back nervously, and for a few seconds Jessie thought she might take her up on her suggestion. But eventually she shook her head. "No," she said. "No, I can't." It sounded weak and unsure; it sounded more like a question than a statement. Despite the refusal, Jessie felt more convinced than ever that Tifa wanted this; she wanted to be part of it, even if she was too timid to do so right now, or her morals were telling her that she shouldn't do something so crazy. Jessie resolved then and there to keep going. As long as Tifa stayed and continued to watch, Jessie would keep trying to talk her into joining them in bed.

She was going to have plenty of time to wear her down, assuming she didn't flee, because she knew full well that Cloud was only just getting started. And just in case Tifa had any doubts about his stamina, Cloud chose that moment to pull Jessie onto her side, hook one of his arms under her thighs to lift her leg up and stuck his cock back inside of her.

Jessie's eyes met Tifa's as she was penetrated once again, and as she moaned there was no mistaking the lust she saw reflected back at her.

\--

Tifa could feel her resolve crumbling.

It had been a steady thing. With every new position Cloud pulled Jessie into, every time he fucked her to a screaming orgasm before cumming inside of her, it became harder and harder to ignore Jessie's continued attempts to talk her into joining them.

How many positions had he taken Jessie in now? How many times had Tifa heard the other woman scream in pleasure? How many loads of cum had Cloud pumped inside of her? It was always inside of her, she noticed, and she'd also noticed that Cloud wasn't wearing any protection. If Jessie wasn't taking birth control she was tempting fate with all of this. The thought weakened Tifa's resolve even more.

Tifa didn't understand why she was still here. She wasn't a fool and she liked to think that she didn't lie to herself; she knew she liked Cloud and wanted to be with him. So why had she stayed, sat and watched for hours while he fucked another woman right in front of her? She should have been heartbroken, or angry, or _something_. She shouldn't have sat there and watched like she was some pervert at the Honey Bee Inn. But sat down she had; sat down and continued to watch as Cloud fucked Jessie so hard and for so long that Tifa legitimately couldn't understand how she was still conscious, never mind how she could still be crying out in orgasmic pleasure with every new position he fucked her in.

Now Cloud had Jessie on her back, halfway hanging off of the bed. Her shoulders hung over the edge, her fingers touched the floor below, and her breasts bounced with every emphatic thrust from Cloud. Even after so many hours and so many orgasms and even with his muscular body covered with sweat, the speed and force of Cloud's thrusts had not dwindled in the least. She wondered how much of that was the mako and how much was just him.

Jessie panted as she was fucked, and any time she managed to keep her eyes open she stared directly at Tifa. To Tifa it felt like the other woman was seeing straight through her, seeing the conflict, the confusion and arousal warring inside of her head while she watched her old friend fuck another woman with a ferocity that she couldn't believe.

"So good," Jessie said breathlessly. "Tifa, as your friend, just let me say that you've _gotta_ come and get some of this!" Tifa shook her head, but only weakly. All of the logical reasons why she shouldn't be watching, much less participating, that she'd kept reciting in her head like a mantra earlier were growing weaker. At this point it was hard for her to come up with a valid reason why she _shouldn't_ go over there and climb into bed with them. It was what she'd always wanted, wasn't it? To be fucked like that, and more importantly fucked like that by _Cloud?_

" _Fuck_!" Jessie sobbed as Cloud fucked her to yet another orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head now, but the loss of eye contact did not bring any sudden clarity or relief to Tifa. She'd just watched another woman get fucked to more orgasms over the course of a single day than Tifa had felt in the last several weeks put together, and not even Tifa's most frantic masturbation had ever left her feeling like Jessie obviously felt right now.

It took a few more minutes for Cloud to work himself to another orgasm, and like always he released his cum deep inside of Jessie. That finally got Jessie to open her eyes again, and even with her bandanna long since having fallen off and her face showing the signs of just how hard she'd been used throughout the day and into the night, Tifa could see the pleasure on her face. She smiled, and though her weariness was obvious, so too was her joy.

"It's so good, Tifa," she said. Cloud pulled his cock out of Jessie and sat back on his knees, which by now Tifa knew that he would probably give Jessie a small break of maybe a few minutes at most before fucking her yet again. "It's still not too late to join, you know. Come over here. Cloud's still got plenty more left in the tank, I promise."

Tifa had no doubt about that. Cloud had shattered all of her expectations and shown a sexual performance that was beyond her wildest dreams, and between his stamina, Jessie's enthusiasm and encouragement and her own arousal, Tifa finally couldn't take any more. She felt something snap inside of her, and her inhibitions gave way to her lust.

She got up from her chair, walked over to the bed and climbed on. She could see Cloud watching her curiously, but even though he was naked and she'd never been closer to that huge cock than she was right now, it wasn't him that she went to. Jessie was the one who had constantly encouraged her to join in, and if she was going to jump in she was going to go straight for her.

Jessie looked surprised when Tifa crawled between her legs, but she caught on quickly and made her approval of Tifa's idea very obvious when she draped her legs over her strong shoulders. She was leaving herself wide open, and Tifa had never been one to miss an opening. She brought her tongue to Jessie's pussy and took a lick.

This was a first for Tifa, as she had used her mouth on very few people, not one of them a female. But today seemed to be a day for firsts, so why shouldn't she go down on her first woman while Cloud watched? She could taste Cloud's sperm as she licked, but it didn't make her shy away. It actually got her tongue working faster, and she slid her tongue inside of Jessie and dug in to try and lick some more up.

While this was the first time she'd ever tried to go down on another woman, she knew what she liked and tried out some of the same things that had always felt good for her. Jessie seemed to like it when she ran her tongue across her clit, but she heard her mumbling something that she was pretty sure was supposed to be 'harder'. She tried pressing her tongue against her a bit more firmly, and was rewarded for it with a groan and Jessie's hands grabbing onto her hair and tugging.

That wasn't the only tugging that she felt. As she felt a pair of hands slip under her skirt and pull her panties down her legs, she realized that positioned as she was she certainly gave Cloud an excellent view up her short skirt. He'd clearly taken that as an acceptance of Jessie's suggestion, and an invitation to fuck her. He wasn't wrong.

In all the times Tifa had imagined finally getting together with Cloud, it had never gone anything like this. Usually it had been after a romantic evening where they expressed their love for each other, and sometimes it came in a burst of passion and adrenaline after they fought side by side to take down SHINRA. Never in all of her fantasies had their first time come while she was licking his cum out of another woman's pussy, but as Cloud's cock penetrated her at last Tifa found she didn't care. Who needed flowery fantasies when she had the real thing pushing inside of her? 

“I’m glad you joined us, Tifa,” Cloud said. His voice wasn’t filled with the emotion it always had been in her fantasies, but the Cloud she’d reconnected with since he showed up in Midgar rarely showed his emotions openly so that was to be expected. 

Her skirt was short enough that he was able to simply reach right in and grope her ass with both hands. He wasn’t the first man to grab at her in such a way, but unlike when she had to bat away the occasional handsy drunk at Seventh Heaven, now she just groaned happily. Cloud was welcome to grab her ass and squeeze it as much as he wanted to. And when he pulled one hand off of her ass in order to give it a slap in between thrusts, she moaned. Usually she didn’t enjoy being spanked, but having _Cloud’s_ hand smack her ass was a different story.

“You have a really nice ass,” Cloud said. “It’s toned and firm, and I can see how hard you work at keeping your body in top shape.” He gave it another slap, equally hard, this time across the other cheek. “I love the way it ripples when I smack it.” Tifa loved it too. She loved feeling his hands on her body, and she loved knowing that he appreciated said body and how hard she had to work.

“She must work just as hard to keep her tongue in top shape,” Jessie groaned, grabbing her hair. “Fuck, she’s so good! There’s no _way_ this is the first time she’s gone down on another girl!”

“Oh? Is that true, Tifa?” Cloud asked. “Do you eat out other girls often?” It wasn’t true; this was the first time Tifa had ever had her head between another woman’s legs, and she was operating solely on instinct. But she couldn’t say so, not without pulling back and using her tongue for something other than pleasing Jessie, and that seemed like it would’ve defeated the purpose. And even if she’d been able to talk without interrupting what she was doing, she wouldn’t have wanted to. Cloud had started to spank her ass a little bit harder and slam his hips forward with a bit more speed once Jessie had put the idea in his head, so if thinking she regularly went down on other women was responsible for Cloud fucking her like this, well, he was welcome to keep that false assumption.

If she hadn’t already been trying to give Jessie as much pleasure as possible, now Tifa had even more incentive to keep up her tongue work. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, not with Cloud smashing her wildest expectations and fucking her harder than she’d ever dreamed he would, but Tifa was always willing to rise to the challenge.

She kept her tongue moving on Jessie’s clit even as Cloud’s hand rained down wonderfully sharp blows on her ass and his cock drove deep into her and made her feel things she’d never felt in her life. She knew part of it was that it was Cloud, but it was also a fact that he was screwing her better than anyone else had. She knew now why Jessie had screamed so loud all day, and she would’ve been doing the same if her mouth hadn’t been too busy with other, more important things. Tifa knew it wouldn’t take much more of this for Cloud to make her cum, and based on both what he’d done to Jessie and how he was making her feel right now, she had little doubt that it was going to be the biggest climax she’d ever felt.

“I hope you’re ready for what’s coming to you, Tifa,” Cloud said as he kept hammering into her from behind. “Now that you’ve joined us, I have several loads ready for you.”

That sounded wonderful to Tifa. Before today it would’ve seemed impossible to her that someone, even someone infused with mako as Cloud was, would be able to fuck her this hard and this well several times in one night. But after all that he’d seen her do to Jessie already, she saw no reason to doubt his promise. If Cloud told her he was going to keep fucking her like this, keep fucking her through several orgasms that would no doubt bring her to the same level of pleasure each time, she was sure he would do it, and she couldn’t wait. She’d never known sex could feel like this, and she wanted to keep feeling this way.

“We can do it together, Tifa,” Jessie said. Tifa thought she was just talking about fucking Cloud together, which they were already doing, but that wasn’t what she meant. “With Cloud cumming inside of me all the time, it’s only a matter of time before I get pregnant, if I haven’t already.” Tifa’s eyes widened; was she really not using protection, or was this just another of her games? She was still pondering that question when Jessie threw another one at her. “And now that you’ve joined us, you’ll be next. We can get knocked up together, Tifa.”

The words were a shock to Tifa, but they seemed to send a thrill shooting through Jessie. She’d barely finished her sentence before her hips started to squirm, she grabbed Tifa’s hair hard and squirted all over her face. Tifa was taken aback by just how hard Jessie came, but she didn’t even think about pulling her face back and out of the line of fire. She took it all, and she continued to lick at Jessie even after her orgasm faded and she settled back down on the bed.

She probably would’ve kept on going and tried to build Jessie right back up for a second orgasm if Cloud hadn’t pulled his cock out of her, wrapped his arms around her body and rolled her over onto her back. She stared up at him as he slid his cock right back inside of her, and he met her stare. At first she thought he’d rolled her onto her back so he could watch her tits jiggle as he fucked her; that’s the view most guys went for, in her experience. But he didn’t attempt to pull her top off, and his eyes didn’t even go lower than her neck.

“You look depraved,” Cloud said as he stared at her. Now Tifa understood. He was too busy staring at her face and taking in how great a mess Jessie had made of her. But Cloud didn’t look upon her ruined features with disapproval. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was turned on by how her face looked after Jessie squirted all over it, and immediately she decided that she would go down on Jessie as often as she could.

If she’d needed any further proof of how much Cloud liked her like this, how much he enjoyed seeing his childhood friend’s face smeared with the cream of the woman he’d apparently been fucking nearly constantly for days, Tifa got it when Cloud gave her a few more deep thrusts and then came inside of her. Jessie’s words about the two of them getting knocked up together came back to Tifa, and it was with that insane thought in mind that she hit her own climax. She would’ve gotten there anyway, but thinking about her fit, toned belly growing large with a child, _Cloud’s_ child, was an image she knew would not leave her any time soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed as she came.

Just as she’d known it would be, it was the biggest and most powerful orgasm of Tifa’s life, and exponentially so at that. There were so many reasons Tifa’s body was singing with pleasure unlike any she’d ever known. Obviously there was the fact that this was _Cloud_ ; she’d wanted him for so long, and now she had him at last, at least in some form. But his cock had also felt so amazing and he’d fucked her so well that her body would’ve responded even if she felt nothing for him, even if she’d never met him before today.

And she couldn’t deny the part Jessie had played in her pleasure. She’d never expected to watch Cloud fuck another woman, never mind that she would enjoy the sight, but it was watching Jessie get fucked and listening to her encouragement that had lowered her inhibitions to the point that she’d set everything else aside and allowed herself to get swept up in this craziness. There had been a pang at first as she believed that Jessie had swooped in and taken him for herself and she’d missed her chance, but then Jessie had encouraged her to join in. And once she’d given in and done as the other woman suggested, it had led to the best night of her life.

After shooting more cum inside of her than she’d ever seen anyone produce, until tonight at least, Cloud slowly pulled his cock out of Tifa’s body and sat back on his knees. Obviously he was going to give her a minute or two to rest and recover before coming back for more. Tifa used the opportunity to look down her body at some of his excess cum trickling out of her or sticking to her inner thighs. There was so much of it, and once again she was reminded of Jessie’s words about them both getting knocked up together. Whether she’d meant it or it had just been a heat of the moment fantasy, it made Tifa’s heart race.

“Aren’t you glad you joined us now?” Jessie asked, propping herself up on her elbow and grinning at Tifa.

She was glad; incredibly so. She was glad that Jessie had made this insane deal with Cloud, she was glad that he’d apparently thought nothing of taking advantage of it even when she was in the room, and she was glad that her brain hadn’t been able to convince her legs to leave the apartment. She was glad that she’d gotten caught up in it all.

Tifa didn’t say any of this to Jessie. She showed how she felt by grabbing the other woman’s head and pulling her into a kiss. Jessie gasped in surprise, but she got over it quickly and began to return Tifa’s kiss. It turned into a full-blown make-out in short order. Tifa put her hands on Jessie’s ass and squeezed it, and she responded by breaking their kiss to lick Tifa’s cheek, cleaning up a portion of the mess she’d made not so long ago.

Watching them making out must have turned Cloud on too much for him to ignore, because he prematurely ended Tifa’s break. His hands grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them through her white top, and his cock drove into her once again.

Cloud was a man of his word, and he proved it by picking up right where he left off and fucking her just as hard as he had been at the apex the first time. And Jessie joined in as well; her hands went to Tifa’s top and began the process of undressing her fully, all while continuing to lick and kiss her face. Tifa had long dreamed of sharing Cloud’s bed, but now she was going to share it _and_ him with another woman, and she couldn’t be happier about it. 

Maybe the next time Cloud called on Jessie to take care of him, Tifa would offer to take her place. Or perhaps she’d just offer to service him beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
